1. Field of the Invention
The invention pertains to mattress construction and more particularly to an automatic machine to attach a flange to a mattress panel.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The standard flange attaching equipment consists of a stationery table, corresponding in surface area to the mattress panel. The quilted panel is laid on this table and the edges are aligned as closely as possible with the table edge. A rail circumvents the legs of this table and corresponds to the dimensions and shape of the table top. This rail supports and guides a carriage which in turn supports a sewing machine equipped with a binding attachment or binder. The sewing machine is mounted in a manner to position the flange material under the panel edge and introduce both the panel edge and the flange material into the binder. A mechanical drive is built into the sewing machine support. This drive engages with a chain or rack gear, either located in the rail or along the outside of the table legs. A paddle on the sewing machine support carriage allows the operator to turn on the sewing machine, which progresses along the rail, in coordination with the feed of the sewing machine. The operator positions himself alongside the sewing machine to allow manipulation of the panel edge and the flange material into the sewing machine binder. This position also requires that the operator walk backwards around the entire table while operating the sewing machine.